A disturbing sort of love
by AmaViarra
Summary: love has never been easy for Kagome, yet finally after many years she has found it. Although her lover could be unusual sometimes, and other times down right disturbing. He was all she had, and she loved him and their disturbing sort of love.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from _Inuyasha _nor do I own anything or anyone from _Kuroshitsuji

* * *

_

Kagome hummed a soft tune to herself as she went about her current task, it was proving to be more difficult than she had originally thought it to be. This room was one of her favorites and she was more then a little peeved he had let it get in such a bad condition. She would have just told him to clean it himself, but from personal experience she had learned that him cleaning anything besides the deceased usually meant it would be in a worse condition than it had been before he started it. The room wasn't big, which is why it's current condition upset her, it did not have a lot within it which meant cleaning would have been an easy and non time consuming thing.

_I was only gone for a year _she thought with a huff, In her one year absence her home had gone from looking like a home to an abandoned building. She was raised to believe that one shouldn't live in filth, and that is something she had honored for most of her life. She liked to keep things clean, whether it was her own person or the area she was temporarily in. _I'll need to have a talk with him later _She thought as she swept the last bit of the dirt to join the pile that was resting in the middle of the room.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Kagome glanced around the room with a small frown. After hours of cleaning, she had finally finished the room. The cobwebs has been cleared, the bookshelf and living chairs had all been cleaned of the dust and dirt they had collected, and now the floor was also cleared of the dirt it had obtained in her absence. Finally, her small reading room was cleaned and she would now be able to sit in the room and enjoy it without the worry of her lungs being filled with dirt. Yawning, she placed the broom in her hold on the nearby wall to rest. Making her way over to one of the nearby living chairs she sat on the cushy chair, relaxing into it and enjoying the comfort it provided.

Her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall, her frown deepening as she noticed the time. While she knew how many hours she had been working on cleaning, she didn't realize what time it was. _He's going to start whining soon _she thought, it was nearing lunch time and she would have to start on the food. She knew that in her absence her companion had eaten nothing but junk food, and while he had not gained any weight from it nor was his health in any danger, it still worried her. After all, even though he sometimes he was hard to understand, she owed him, he had found her when she was alone and empty. He was after all, the only thing she really had.

A soft sigh escaped from her lips as thought of the event that had led them to meet. The finale battle with dark demon known as Naraku, the battle for the shikon jewel. The battle that had left her alone.

The battle had been long, lasting a few months, and the end was Naraku's life and her regaining the jewel. After it had purified it had re-entered her body from the same wound it had come from. The result of the purified and whole jewel entering her body was, what she later learned to be immortality. But she had barely noticed it, as she had lost all of her companions in that time to Naraku and to the Jewel. She often wished that it had been she that had died, instead of them.

However, that was not the case, she found out quickly that no matter what wounds she received she was unable to die. It was then she realized that she must have been in a living hell. After years of traveling on her own, she had met him. Hovering over a dead body, he had been excited when she saw and acknowledged him. It wasn't surprising to her that he was a supernatural being, but his personality had surprised her.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Kagome's brow furrowed as she glanced at the being before, he was dressed in black and a supernatural feeling was practically flowing from him. He had long silver hair, something she had gotten use to seeing from her time with demons, and was wielding a large scythe that was decorated with a skull and seemed to be made from bones. She didn't have to think hard to realize what he was _A shinigami _She thought with a small frown. It didn't take her long to figure out what he was doing here, one glance at the dead body below him was enough to clue her in.

She observed him as he went about his business, she didn't know why she hadn't continued on her way, but something about him made her curious enough to stop and watch. Maybe it was because he was another supernatural being aside from the occasional demons she ran into. She jumped in surprise when she noticed he was only a few feet away from her. "Er-sorry. I shouldn't have stared but I was curious about your line of work" she mumbled, cursing at her own lame excuse as he curiously studied her.

After a few moments of holding a staring contest with one another the male cackled, a huge smile coming to his lips as he looked down at her. "You can see me?" he asked enthusiastically.

Kagome rose a brow, withholding the sarcastic reply that came to her mind at the question, she nodded while watching him cautiously.

A smirk still upon his lips He grasped one of her hands with his own. "That's wonderful!" he exclaimed, surprising Kagome. His appearance had been so serious when she had first seen him that she had no idea he would be so enthusiastic. "You should come with me!" he suggested.

Kagome was beginning to think this male was crazy. "Come with you? But we just met!" she stated. "Why would I go with you?" she questioned.

He hummed and tapped his chin with his index finger. "Yes, Yes. But you're all alone! So why not come with me" He stated with a smirk.

Kagome frowned, that made no sense what so ever, but at the same time she did hate being alone. Sighing, she decided to throw caution to the wind and slowly nodded her head. "Okay fine I will go with you, but if you do anything weird I'll leave"

* * *

End flashback

* * *

Kagome chuckled at the end of the thought, needless to say, he had done a lot of weird things after she had joined him. However, she never had it in her heart to leave him. Something about him made it hard to do, yes she left from time to time when she needed to take care of personal things but it was never for a long time and she always came back. He was the light to her dark, which was humorous when one that about it, given his current and past occupation.

She jumped in surprise when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She shivered as the breath of the person behind her tickled her exposed skin. "Are you thinking of me?" he questioned, a light smirk on his lips.

Kagome shook her head and turned in the hold of the male that held her. "Me think of you? Never Undertaker, never." she replied with a light smirk upon her lips.

A mock frown came to his lips "Why not~~" he whined "I'm always thinking about you~"

Kagome hit his chest lightly and shook her head in amusement. "Whatever Undertaker, don't you have work to do?" she questioned.

He shook his head, his smirk returning "No, I just finished" his smirk widened "Actually I take that back, we will have guests in a few. Bring in some tea will you dear?"

Without giving her a chance to reply, The undertaker kissed her lips quickly before skipping out of the room. Leaving Kagome once again by herself, she shook her head in amusement. Her fingers came to rest on her lips that were still burning from the warmth of his own lips. A fond smile made itself evident as she sighed lightly. He was always such a handful but after spending hundreds of years with him, his personality had grown on her and she had come to love him.

She chuckled lightly and started towards the kitchen to make the tea for the guests. Her mind distracted by her unusual lover and the disturbing sort of love that they had with one another as she completed her new task.

* * *

: I decided to re-write this one, because honestly after re-reading the original I'm very embarrassed by it, but then again I'm not completely satisfied with this version either. I just couldn't really get into the story sadly, but I do like this version better than the original as it gives more of their past with one another, just a little bit. Anyways This is for ratgirl407, hope you like this version too lady c: I also apologize for any grammar/spelling errors. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing so please have patience with me!


End file.
